


Before This Dance is Through

by grus



Series: Cranberries verse [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Peter and Gamora plan their future together. Loose prequel to Cuddles and Cranberries.





	Before This Dance is Through

**Author's Note:**

> Loose prequel to Cuddles and Cranberries.
> 
> Neither the characters nor the songs belong to me, I'm just playing with them for no profit. 
> 
> Written for sarcastic-neighbourhood-demigod on tumblr, who asked for more starmora. Ask and you shall receive :)

Peter and Gamora had been lying in bed, sharing the zune’s headphones for hours now, gradually catching up on all the music they’d missed over the years. Gamora proved to be quite partial to The Beatles (Peter didn’t have the heart to tell her about the band’s dramatic break up and everything that followed for now) and Peter was just discovering Heart. Mom had been more of a Fleetwood Mac person and while Peter loved them too, he felt they had both slept on a great band with amazing guitar work.

 

 _Let me go crazy on ya_  
_Crazy on you_  
_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh..._ Peter belted out along the recording only _slightly_ off key, which had Gamora in a laughing fit.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault, I can’t quite reach the high notes,” Peter blustered.

 

“Oh, shh, darling, that was adorable,” Gamora cuddled closer to Peter and gave him a kiss on the cheek, starting to hum along to the song herself, while reveling in Peter’s warmth.

 

After another couple of hours they had to take a break to avoid a headache, they had already been pushing it as it was. They took out the ear buds and turned off the zune for now, and started their usual talk on the past and life on their home planets. As they talked they looked out of the ship's window, admiring the Milky Way. They were closer to Peter’s home than usual and the thought to visit it was at the back of both of their minds… perhaps not today, but sometime soon.

 

They threaded their hands together, enjoying the view, an amicable silence between them.

 

Gamora was the first one to break it “Peter, I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispered, her head on Peter’s broad chest.

 

Peter looked down into her eyes, “What if we could...”

 

“What do you mean?” Gamora had been only daydreaming and did not quite catch Peter’s meaning.

 

“What if we got married?” Peter’s suggestion was followed by a couple of minutes of grave-like silence, but he didn't push Gamora for an answer, just continued to cuddle her and rub his hand soothingly down her arm.

 

Gamora’s hesitation is not because of Peter himself, she was certain of their mutual feelings… but their life style… could this possibly work? Finally, she replied, not one to ever back down from a challenge.

 

“You, know what? I _would_ like that,” she lifted her head to kiss Peter softly on the lips.

 

Peter turned completely silent for a moment, the breath almost knocked out of him. But then he returned to his usual upbeat self. “That we gotta celebrate! we need to chose our song, what would you like it to be?” Peter enthuses.

 

 _I’m Happy Just to Dance with You_ , Gamora smiles and winks.

 

“Now that sounds like a dance invitation if I heard one. Come on,” they both got up, turned on the zune, taking one earbud each and started dancing and singing in their underwear.

 

_Before this dance is through_  
_I think I'll love you, too_  
_I'm so happy when you dance with me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hit me up on tumblr (halnotharold). I'm always open to Guardians prompts.


End file.
